


It's fine

by ILoveBTSandEzekielJones



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveBTSandEzekielJones/pseuds/ILoveBTSandEzekielJones
Summary: Ezekiel remembers the Point of no Return, but hides it anyway.





	It's fine

He woke up, unaware, forgetting, normal. It was fine. He looked at them, standing around, so happy to see him, happy he was alive. He saw their faces and remembered. It was fine. That’s what he told himself. So he acted like it was. 

“That doesn’t sound like me.”

It was fine because it had to be. He went back with them, acting like Ezekiel Jones, the annoying little brother, not a hero. But as soon as they left the room-It wasn’t fine. 

He left, went to his apartment in a hidden corner of the library. He broke down, letting himself see it all again, to show the agony he had felt for hundreds of years. The time loop- the game- he had to have spent hundreds of years there. Trapped and failing. Watching them die even though he couldn’t bear it anymore. Ezekiel Jones had become an old man, a war veteran, and no one could know. 

It was fine. He dried his tears, focusing on categorizing objects by color. Counting, counting would never work, never calm him down again. It was too similar to the loop.

It was fine. 

"Guess I’ll have to plan heists instead of count sheep.”He smiled to himself, knowing it was a weak attempt at a joke, at imitating his former self. He could do it. He could hear this burden. God knows he was already too much of one. He couldn’t put this on Cassie, with her brain grape, or Stone, with his family problems, or Baird, with her own war stories. He had to be himself. He had to be Ezekiel Jones, thief extraordinaire. He could do it.  
It was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on Tumblr


End file.
